pcoverwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracer
Contents hide * 1Summary * 2Abilities ** 2.1Opportunist ** 2.2Machine Pistol ** 2.3Hack ** 2.4Thermoptic Camo ** 2.5Translocator ** 2.6EMP * 3Strategy ** 3.1Weapons & Abilities ** 3.2General strategies * 4Story ** 4.1Background ** 4.2Dethroning the King Viper ** 4.3Attack on Volskaya ** 4.4Reflections * 5In-Universe References * 6Achievements * 7Alternate Reality Game * 8Developer Comments * 9Trivia ** 9.1Development * 10Videos ** 10.1Official ** 10.2Curse * 11References * 12External links Summary Stealth and debilitating attacks make Sombra a powerful infiltrator. Her hacking can disrupt her enemies, ensuring they're easier to take out, while her EMP provides the upper hand against multiple foes at once. Sombra’s ability to Translocate and camouflage herself makes her a hard target to pin down.2 Abilities |''Sombra detects critically injured enemies through walls.'' |} Expand Details |''Sombra’s fully-automatic machine pistol fires in a short-range spread.'' |} Expand Details |''Sombra hacks enemies to temporarily stop them from using their abilities, or hacks first aid kits to make them useless to her opponents.'' |} Expand Details |''Sombra becomes invisible for a short period of time, during which her speed is boosted considerably. Attacking, using offensive abilities, or taking damage disables her camouflage.'' |} Expand Details |''Sombra tosses out a translocator beacon. She can instantly return to the beacon’s location while it is active (including when it’s in mid-flight).'' |} Expand Details |''Sombra discharges electromagnetic energy in a wide radius, destroying enemy barriers and shields and hacking all opponents caught in the blast.'' |} Expand Details Strategy Stealth and debilitating attacks makes Sombra a powerful infiltrator. Her hacking can disrupt her enemies, ensuring that they're easier to take out, while her EMP provides the upper hand against multiple foes at once. Sombra’s ability to Translocate and camouflage herself makes her a hard target to pin down. Even though she can deal high damage by her own, her weapon's weakness is the large spreading which will force her to fight rather close range. She lacks any alternative way to damage enemies or to improve in-combat mobility, allowing a hacked enemy to still fight back like normal, albeit without relying on abilities. Weapons & Abilities * Opportunist: Sombra's passive ability. Sombra will learn the position of any enemy whose health is less than 50%. The glowing effect of this ability is different from other abilities that can see through walls. Only Sombra alone can gain this enhanced vision, as allies do not. ** Communication is vital to utilize this ability to its fullest; Opportunist specifically highlights targets who are low on health, which is vital information Sombra can share with her teammates. * Machine Pistol: Sombra's primary weapon. Her Machine Pistol shoots in a very fast fire-rate and has a large magazine. It has a large spreading and deals little damage per shot. The gun works best on short-range combat as it has damage falloff around mid-range. ** While the Machine Pistol is lacking in accuracy, it makes up for that in magazine size and fire rate. Sombra can unload onto close-range targets and dispatch them with ease, especially when aiming for headshots. ** The Machine Pistol's reload is finished slightly after Sombra inserts the magazine into the gun, not after the animation completes. * Hack: Sombra's key ability. The Hack can be performed by pressing secondary attack towards a target for 0.8 second. After she finished the Hack, the enemy will have their abilities disabled for 6 seconds. She can also hack any health packs to make it respawn even faster while preventing the enemy from using it. Sustaining any amount of damage during the activation of Hack will interrupt the ability. ** Hack will disable most active abilities. Some secondary attacks that is showed in the ability interface (such as Soldier: 76's Helix Rockets) will also be disabled. Passive abilities will work like normal. ** Hacked health packs will give Sombra an ultimate charge when her teammates collect a pack, as it counts as healing done. It last long for 60 seconds until Sombra must re-hack the health pack to refresh the duration. ** Torbjörn's Turret can be hacked, and it will be deactivated for 10 seconds instead of 6 seconds. ** Sombra can't hack a health pack during it's preparation state, nor any health packs already hacked by an enemy Sombra. ** Hack cannot target enemies protected by a barrier, with immunity or any hero-summoned entities (with the exception of Torbjörn's turrets). ** Hacking an enemy will show their health bar and ultimate status when it is ready. * Thermoptic Camo: This is the main method for Sombra to infiltrate the enemy team. She will cloak herself and enter into invisible status. She gains increased movement speed during the 6 seconds of stealth. Taking some other actions or taking any amount of damage will break the invisibility. ** The cooldown triggers after the stealth is broken or expired. ** Sombra can perform a couple of actions while cloaked, such as throwing/activating her Translocator and reloading her Machine Pistol. ** Some abilities can detect Sombra under stealth effect; such as Hanzo's Sonic Arrow or Widowmaker's Infra-Sight. ** Sometimes, using the speed boost from the Camo is more important than the invisibility itself; you can use the camo to run towards objectives and rely on your Translocator to get you out of danger instead. * Translocator: Sombra will throw a beacon in an arc, bouncing off any vertical surface until it hits solid-ground. The beacon lasts for up to 15 seconds or until she activates the ability again to teleport herself onto the marked location instantly. ** The beacon will have a light effect which is bright enough for enemies to notice the device. ** The beacon can't be destroyed by enemies. ** Cooldown triggers after Sombra teleports to it or when the beacon expires. ** The time it takes to teleport to the Translocator is not instant. It is delayed by a slight fraction of a second. Keep this in mind when jumping across pits and escaping from enemies when the device isn't planted on ground. * EMP (Ultimate): Sombra's ultimate ability. Sombra discharges her energy and create a blast in a large radius around herself. All enemies within the blast will be Hacked and unable to use any abilities for 6 seconds. Any active Barriers from enemies will be destroyed. It also destroys shield or barrier-health on all targets including Symmetra's Teleporter/Shield Generator. ** EMP is able to pierce through barriers to hack multiple targets, and hack all health packs in the area of effect. ** EMP's blast doesn't go through walls. ** EMP is an excellent "initializer" ability; that is to say it is the first ultimate to be used during a team fight. For example, an allied Soldier: 76 could have his Tactical Visor ready to go, but the enemy team has a Reinhardt and D.Va already blocking his attacks. Sombra can use her EMP to knock out both of their abilities, leaving them and the rest of their team wide open to 76's ultimate. General strategies * A common mistake is to rush in to the objective as you would with Winston or Genji. Remember: you do not have the mobility or the health to spare when it comes to confrontations. Instead, use Opportunist and your team's overall health to determine the right time to strike. The only time it's safe to rush onto a point is if you've placed your Translocator over a health pack in a safe and friendly location; in this case, if you feel like you're losing the fight and are about to die, you can quickly Translocate to escape the fight and heal up. * While nobody likes having their abilities disabled, some heroes are more affected than others. Priortizing who to hack is a core part of mastering the ability. Try to think of who would be the most affected by a Hack, and keep in mind it's not always a Support hero such as Mercy or Ana - perhaps there is a Genji harrassing your backline that your team is having trouble pinning down, or you've spotted a Reaper hiding who may have his Ultimate ready * Choose your hack targets wisely. At a cooldown of 8 seconds, wasting it on a health pack closer to your respawn that your team won't end up using may mean you won't be ready to hack an enemy or health pack closer to the objective or at a choke point. * Don't underestimate the power of hacking Health packs; not only do they respawn faster and are unusable by the enemy, but allies who collect your hacked health packs will generate considerable amounts of Ultimate charge for you, especially from large Health packs. With how frequently your hack is off cooldown, you can claim several packs for your own in a rapid space of time, and they stay hacked for an extremely long time; one minute in total. * If Sombra takes any damage of any kind, the Camo is instantly broken. As such, try to avoid running through fights while invisible; you may get caught in the crossfire and become exposed as a result. * The Translocator can be used at any distance; don't be afraid to throw it down in a safe location just before going to the objective. If you hack a health pack and throw your beacon on it, you can quickly Translocate back to it in a heated fight for instant health, behaving in a similar way of Tracer's Recall. * The Translocator is a visible object to enemies on the map. A cautious player may note your Translocator and camp near it, waiting for you to appear. To avoid this from happening, try to place it in areas that aren't visited often - away from hot spots such as health packs and objectives - and avoid leaving it around for its full lifetime. It may get to exist for fifteen seconds but keep in mind the longer you let it exist the more likely someone is going to find it. * Have your Translocator ready when moving to use EMP; its AoE nature requires Sombra to try and stand within the centre of the enemy team, which is extremely dangerous and will require you to teleport out almost immediately.